wtbs_new_personal_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Bomb
Cherry Bomb is the Omnitrix’s DNA sample of a Liubangoid from the planet Weiboyang. He is free-to-use with the optional choice of anyone using him providing me credit. Appearance Cherry Bomb resembles an anthropomorphic Chinese dragon, with a tall, muscular build, feathery dark-red and dark-orange scales, a pair of whiskers, the left red and the right orange, a pointed snout lined with sharp teeth, and a mane of feathery scales that circles Cherry Bomb's neck and runs down his backside, down to a short tail emerging from the back of his pelvis. Cherry Bomb features five fingers and toes on each hand and foot, tipped with a sharp dark-red fingernail-like claw, while the Omnitrix symbol is located on his right outer-shoulder. Cherry Bomb features an outfit that would be present if used in the Ben 10 canon by Ben, consisting of a slim, green-and-black, sleeveless, two-piece jumpsuit that covers Cherry Bomb's lower-neck, torso, pelvis, and upper-thighs, with openings on the backside of the suit that reveal Cherry Bomb's mane of feathery scales running down his back and tail. Powers and Abilities Pyro-Fragokinesis/Pyro-Fragokinetic Breath/Pyrogenesis: Cherry Bomb's primary ability is pyrokinetic, flame-infused manipulation of firework-like explosions he can emit from three places, his wrists when he has enclosed fists, his jaws as a form of fire breath, and his feathery mane, forming a layer of flames over them. Cherry Bomb's pyro-fragokinesis can deal heavy damage, easily destroy buildings, and are naturally very unstable, requiring Cherry Bomb's concentration in stabilizing them, that if ignored, can allow Cherry Bomb to emit very powerful, unstable blasts with heat intensified to the point of being able to melt metal. Flight (via Fragokinetic Propulsion): By blasting the ground beneath him with fragokinetic blasts from his fists, Cherry Bomb can propel himself in the air a great distance to generate a form of pseudo-flight. Cherry Bomb can slightly stabilize this form of pseudo-flight via blasting beams of fire underneath him. Sharp Teeth: Cherry Bomb's sharp teeth can punch holes through solid steel. Superhuman Strength: Cherry Bomb has above-average strength due to his muscular build, nearly tenfold that of the average human's. Superhuman Durability Superhuman Agility Superhuman Jumping: As a result of Cherry Bomb's fragokinetic self-propulsion, it can allow him to gain immense jumping strength. Pyro/Fire Immunity Weaknesses Hydro/Water Vulnerability: Cherry Bomb's generated flames can be extinguished by a source of water, though as with enough concentration, he can negate this weakness and even rapidly evaporate the water. Cyro/Ice Vulnerability: Same as Cherry Bomb's vulnerability toward water, but requires much more concentration to overpower, due to ice being much colder than water. Concentration-Requiring Explosion Stabilization: Naturally, Cherry Bomb's explosions are quite destructive and require concentration into focusing them into a more stable state. Appearances * If Cherry Bomb makes an appearance in your series, list it here if you'd like. Trivia * Cherry Bomb's nickname is named after a small, round type of firecracker. His name was formerly considered to be "Roman Candle", but was scrapped due to a future character of another project of mine planning to have that nickname. * Cherry Bomb's species name of "Liubangoid" is based off Liu Bang, a Han dynasty founder who has stated that he was conceived by his mother after his father believed to have seen a dragon one day during a rainstorm. * Cherry Bomb's planet name of "Weiboyang" is based off Wei Boyang, the first person who documented the chemical composition of gunpowder, a fuel source of fireworks. * Cherry Bomb's inclusion of a muscular form was to express how much internal power Cherry Bomb naturally possesses, showcased through his main ability of emitting explosive bursts of fiery plasma. * Liubangoid saliva is used as an ingredient by alien alchemists to create highly-flammable potions. It is quite difficult to obtain, and thus sells for quite a high price on the alien market.